Tattooed Soulmates
by ForeverRizzles
Summary: AU: What happens if you're born with the name of your soulmate on your wrist? Do you end up with them? Or do you settle for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

On a stormy Tuesday morning, Angela Rizzoli lay on her hospital bed thoroughly exhausted. She breathed heavily, trying to regulate her breathing after the grueling 12 hours of labor her little bundle of joy had put her through. She sat watching as a nurse flitted about her bedside, dabbing Angela's forehead and encouraging her to drink water. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, until she felt something being placed in her arms. She looked down to see these cute little eyes staring up at her. A small mess of dark curls peaked out from underneath the pink blanket.

"Hey, little Janie. I'm your mommy. You're so precious, baby girl." Angela cooed as Jane squirmed in her arms. Jane's little eyes closed and she was asleep.

"Ang? Can I see my daughter?" Frank Rizzoli asked as he stepped into the hospital room.

"Look at her, Frank. That's our little girl. Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Isn't she just precious?"

"Yes, she's adorable, Ang. Look, I just got an emergency call, and I gotta go to work."

"Frank! Your daughter was just born! And now, you're going to work?!" she shout-whispered.

"And who's paying the bills for that baby?!"

"Fine. Fine, just go." she said tiredly.

He walked quickly out of the room without a look back, or even a goodbye. Angela sighed and stared lovingly down at her beautiful daughter. She carefully removed her sleeping daughter's arm from underneath the blanket. On her light-olive skin, directly on her right wrist was a letter in black: M.

"I hope you find your M, baby girl." Angela said, sighing. She glanced down at her own right wrist and sighed again. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared at the name written there: Sean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Jane Rizzoli! Come here this instant!" the nun yelled at the little four year old with messy, dark-brown curls and large, deep-brown eyes. The little girl looked up from fixing the velcro on her new red sneakers and grinned mischievously. She got up off the ground and wiped her dirty hands on her khaki shorts. She clasped her hands behind her back, gently pulling at the hem of her blue polo shirt. She looked up at the nun who was now standing in front of her and tried to look innocent.

"Miss Rizzoli, did you punch Joseph Grant?" the nun asked, looking over at the small boy with tears in his eyes and an ice pack on his cheek.

"Yeah, but-"

"Miss Rizzoli, you know hitting is wrong and you will be punished!"

"But, Sister Winnie-"

"Miss Rizzoli, butts are for sitting in chairs, and my name is Sister Winifred."

"He tried to kiss me!" Jane protested loudly.

"That is of no matter. Joseph Grant is a nice boy. He did not deserve to be hit. Now, we are off to call your mother." the nun lectured, while grabbing hold of her right wrist, the nun's palm pressing into the black "M".

* * *

"Jane, I don't understand why you insist on being so rough." Angela chastised Jane, who squirmed in her carseat.

"But, Ma, Joey tried to kiss me! Yuck!"

Angela laughed despite herself and glanced in the mirror at her daughter's scrunched up and disgusted face. "Still, honey, you need to stop being so rough. And it's not just at school. You are always rough-housing with Frankie, and he's only two! And don't you dare say he starts it because we both know you do! You are his older sister! You are supposed to be a good role model, not getting into fights!" Angela pulled the car into the driveway of their house.

"I know, Ma, but he tried kissing me and I didn't want him to! That's not right!" Jane protested.

"You're right, baby girl. He should have asked permission first." she agreed while undoing the little girl from her carseat.

"Why would I want him to kiss me? Boys are gross!"

Angela smiled and shook her head as she unlocked the door to their house. Jane rushed into the house before her mom and hopped onto the couch.

"Ma?" she asked, patting the couch cushion next to her.

"Yeah, Janie?" Angela asked, sitting down next to her.

Jane wrinkled her nose at her mother for using her nickname, which she really didn't like.

"Yes, Jane?"

Jane smiled at her mother. "Ma, what's a soulmate?"

"Where did you hear that word?" Angela asked abruptly.

Jane's eyes widened. "Why?" she whispered. "Is it a bad word?"

Angela smiled at her daughter. "No, baby, I just wanted to know."

Jane grinned again."Oh! I heard some of the nuns talking about it."

"Jane Rizzoli, were you eavesdropping?"

"No, Ma! I promise! I just overheard. So, what is it?"

Angela sighed. Her daughter was very smart for her age and always curious. And damn stubborn until she got answers. She was a Rizzoli, after all. "Well, baby" Angela said slowly, trying to figure out how to explain this to her four-year old daughter. "A soulmate is the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with."

"Like you and Pop?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that. The second you meet this person, you have an instant connection. They will be your whole world and you'll want to spend every second with them, and love them even with their flaws. To you, they are perfection. They are your whole world and the only person you'll ever want to be with. They can make you happy no matter what's going on around you. Just being near them makes your day better. You understand now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Does that have anything to do with this?" Jane asked, while holding up her wrist with the black "M".

"Yes, baby. That is the first letter of your soulmate's first name. As you get older, the letters will continue to appear until you have their entire first name.

"Really? So you have Pop's name on your arm?"

"Um, well…" Angela looked away and before she could think of a good lie, Jane had grabbed her wrist to read it. Jane's eyes looked away from the name and she quickly dropped her mother's arm.

"Honey-" Angela started.

Jane's eyes shot to her mother's and she stared at her, making Angela forget what she was going to say.

"Who's Sean?" Jane asked sadly.

"I don't know, baby. But, just because that's what my wrist says doesn't mean I love you, and Frankie, and your dad any less."

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Why aren't you with Sean? He's your soulmate and the love of your life, right? So, why aren't you out there looking for him?"

"Honey it's not that simple. You'll understand when you get older. But you must know that I love our family, and I wouldn't trade you all for anything."

They sat in silence for several minutes as Jane contemplated.

"You should go find him, Ma." Jane said decidedly.

"What?"

"You belong with him, not us. We are your second best, not your first." Jane's little lip began to quiver and tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, come here." Angela said, wrapping Jane into a hug. "I love you, and Frankie, and Pop more than the whole world. This family is my soulmate. So don't ever think you are my second choice, because that's not true. I love you all so much. And that's what's most important to me."

Jane stayed quiet and Angela realized she had fallen asleep. Angela carried the sleeping girl to her bedroom and gently placed her in her bed. She kissed her head and turned to leave.

"Ma?" Jane whispered.

"Shhh…baby, go to sleep."

"I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, Janie." Angela walked out of the room and closed the door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sighed. "I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I just want to clarify a few things. First, there are large gaps of time between chapters because I'm using these chapters to establish patterns and tell small stories that will come into play later. Also, I understand these chapters are a bit short. I promise they will get longer, eventually. Lastly, this story follows Jane in her life. It's not in her point of view, but you won't see any characters interacting unless Jane is there. Sorry if that wasn't clear from the beginning. But don't worry, you will get to hear about Maura's past later on. I've got it all planned out, so don't worry! Alright, that's all for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"But Ma!" Jane whined. "You said when I turned ten I could tryout for the softball team!"

"Honey, wouldn't you rather do dance classes or something else, like all the other little girls in your grade." Angela tried to persuade her.

"Blech! Dance is stupid! I want to do softball!"

"You already are on the soccer team and you go swimming at the rec club every weekend. And you are constantly playing basketball with Frankie, and you know Tommy is just waiting until you say he's old enough to play. Don't you think that's enough?"

"You lied! You said I could when I was ten, and I'm ten! You're a liar!" Jane screamed at her mother.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, lower your voice this instant!"

"Ma! You're being unfair! Why can't I do softball?"

"Maybe you should try acting like a girl for once!" Angela shouted, frustrated.

Jane's eyes glassed over and she blinked rapidly trying not to cry. "Well, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you." she barely managed to choke out before running upstairs and slamming her door. She flung herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"Janie?" her five year old brother, Tommy, asked, pushing open her door.

"Go away." she mumbled into her pillow.

"Frankie!" Tommy called, and the older boy came running into the room.

"Janie, are you ok?" Frankie asked, sitting down on her bed. "Tommy, go back to our room."

"But, Frankie-"

"Now." Frankie watched as his little brother slowly closed the door. "Hey, Janie, what's wrong?"

Jane sat up in her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nothing." she mumbled, clutching her pillow in her arms.

"Is it Ma?" Frankie asked, knowing all to well what the answer would be.

Jane nodded and dropped her head on her pillow.

"It's gonna be okay, Jane." he said, soothingly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Jane shirked away from his touch.

Frankie sighed. "I'm going to go get Ma. You need to talk to her." He got up to go, but Jane quickly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please. Don't." Jane whispered. Her eyes were red from crying and her nose was running.

"Here." he said, handing her a tissue off of her desk.

She took the tissue and blew her nose. She grabbed Frankie and pulled him in for a hug. She held him tightly for several minutes until a knock on the door made them both jump.

"Jane?" her mother's voice came from the other side of the door. Angela opened the door and Frankie stood up, placing himself between Jane and their mother.

"Frankie, don't." Jane pleaded. "Go to your room."

Frankie walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Jane asked, trying not to cry again.

"Jane. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Too late." Jane mumbled.

"Jane, I may have been wrong, but I am your mother and you will show me some respect."

"You lied and then insulted me and you want me to show YOU some respect?" Jane asked, incredulously. "Softball is literally a girl's sport. How does that mean I'm not a girl?"

"Jane-"

"I'm not finished!" Jane shouted, getting angry again. "Just because I'm not the girliest doesn't mean I'm not a girl! Why don't you get a new daughter that likes shopping and dresses and dance classes?! You'd obviously love them more than me! Me?! I'm just a huge disappointment! I fail you and Pop as a daughter and Frankie and Tommy as an older sister! So I'll just go! Clearly none of you want me!" Jane was crying now. Her face was red from shouting and the tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Jane, come here." Angela said calmly, sitting on Jane's bed. "We all love you and want you. Your father and I are so proud of you. Frankie and Tommy adore you. I'm so sorry. You could never be a disappointment to me. I love you so much."

Jane grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"How about this, Jane?" Angela started. "You can tryout for the softball team, if you take ballet classes."

"But how will I have time? Softball is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from three to six pm. And then there are games on Saturdays. Plus, I still want to go swimming at least every other weekend. And play basketball with Frankie."

"Ballet is only an hour, starting at four, every Tuesday."

"Fine. If it means I can do softball, I'll do it."

"And Jane?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"You will never disappoint me. No matter what."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a little longer than previously to update. So, I need to clarify some things. Jane will meet Maura, but I'm trying to follow close to the actual story line of the show, so it will be at a crime scene. I'm sorry, but if you bear with me for a couple more background chapters we'll get the the Rizzoli and Isles goodness. Don't worry! I'm sorry if you guys find these just Jane chapters boring, but I have a set timeline I'm following for background purposes. Give me a couple more chapters and you will get to see Maura. I have lots planned for her! Also, notice the rating change. That's for some mild cursing but I know there will be more in the future, so sorry if that's not okay with you. Oh, and disclaimer (though this is like 4 chapters to late) I don't actually own Rizzoli and Isles or anything related to it. Okay, and that's about it. As always, review and tell me what you think! And look at the end of the chapter for something that I need your guys' help with.**

**Chapter Four**

"Oh, Janie! Your first date! How exciting!" Angela bubbled, as she rummaged through Jane's closet.

"Yeah, how exciting." Jane mumbled half-heartedly.

"What are you going to wear? You have nothing to wear!"

"Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" Jane sighed, flopping onto her bed.

"No! You have to be a lady! You should at least wear a dress! Oh! And we can straighten your hair!"

"Ma!" Jane whined. "Move out of the way." she commanded, walking towards the closet. She pulled out the blue dress she had put in the way back of her closet after her Nonna gave it to her for her fourteenth birthday earlier in the year. "I'll wear this." she said decidedly.

"That'll be perfect!" Angela gushed at her daughter.

Jane rolled her eyes and knelt down to rummage through her closet until she found the black ballet flats her mother had insisted on buying or her. She pulled them out and held them up for her mother's approval.

Angela beamed at her.

"And I'm leaving my hair curly and down." Jane told her mother.

"Fine, but at least let me put some make-up on you." Angela said, moving towards Jane.

Jane jumped away from her. "Ma! No! No make-up! It's bad enough that I have to wear a dress! After you forced me to go on a date with Joey Grant!"

"He's always liked you, honey. He tried to kiss you on the playground when you were four, you know."

"And if I remember that story correctly, I punched him before he could." Jane argued back. "I don't like him. I don't understand why I have to go out with him."

"Because eventually you will like a boy and you will need to know how to act like a lady on dates."

"Just go so I can get ready." Jane shooed her mother out the door and began to get ready.

_Why are you doing this, Jane?_ she thought to herself. _You've never liked Joey, or any other boy for that matter. But that's not weird, you are just a late bloomer with crushes. You're just different than the other girls. Which is good. You're not disgustingly girly like them. Even though they do look pretty in their dresses and skirts. Especially Rebecca in your math class. But you're not like them, and that's okay. You just don't see the appeal of going on dates, and holding hands, and kissing them, yuck! What if Joey tries to kiss me tonight?! It's not like he hasn't before. Oh, god! What have I gotten myself into?!_

Throughout her internal monologue Jane got dressed, put on her shoes, and fixed her hair into less of a frizzy, curly mess. She grabbed her black wristlet and threw in her phone, house keys, twenty bucks, and a pack of gum.

"Jane! Your date's here!" her mother called up the stairs.

Jane walked quickly down the stairs to see her mother and father. Her mother's eyes were glassy like she was about to cry and her father looked like he wanted to kill Joey.

"Oh, honey! You look beautiful!" Angela gushed at her daughter. "Let me get a picture! Jane, go stand next to Joey!"

"You clean up nice, Rizzoli." Joey smiled, looking her up and down.

"Shut it, Grant." Jane retorted, barely resisting the urge to punch him.

"Jane Rizzoli! Behave yourself!" Her mother ordered. She took twenty pictures until Jane forced her to stop.

"Listen here, young man." her father finally spoke. "You take care of my Janie, or you will have me to answer to."

"Oh, stop scaring him, Frank." Angela berated her husband. "You two have a good time!"

* * *

Later that night, Jane found herself having a pretty good time. She and Joey were sitting on a picnic blanket in an open field close to the park. Joey's mom had driven them and left them with the promise of being back in three hours. They'd already been there an hour and a half and it was beginning to get dark. It would have actually been really romantic. Joey's mom had packed them peanut butter and fluff sandwiches in a picnic basket, along with chips and soda. Jane actually was beginning to feel comfortable. She and Joey had talked about sports and school, and that was about it. Jane felt as though this was more like hanging out with a friend than a date.

"You know what, Joey? This isn't actually as bad as I thought. Maybe we could do this again sometime." Jane said, without really thinking.

"Really?" Joey asked, his eyes widening in hope.

"Sure. Why not? You're actually pretty cool."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that…" Joey trailed off as he leaned in to kiss Jane.

"Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jane shouted, as she jumped up from the picnic blanket.

"Kissing you. You said you liked me." Joey said slowly, clearly startled and confused.

"As a FRIEND." Jane explained. "I don't like you THAT way!"

"All the guys were right about you!"

"What guys?! Right about what?!"

"Like you don't know?! You're such a lesbian!"

"A what?!" Jane asked, confused but angry.

"You like girls!" Joey shouted. "You're such a goddamn tease! You led me on! I should have known!"

"Call your mom. I want to go home. Now."

"Fine."

* * *

That night, Jane lay in bed, tossing and turning. _Am I lesbian? I can't be. Lesbians like girls. I don't like girls! I barely get along with girls! I'm much better hanging out with guys, not that I'm attracted to any of them. But girls?! No! I can't be! I'm not! But what if I am? Does everyone already think I am? Joey did say "the guys." What the hell?! Why are they talking about me?! What the hell am I doing? Do I like girls? No! But do I? I can't! I don't. Girls are stupid with their pretty dresses and hair that smells nice and make-up that makes their eyes look the deepest blue. Shit! What am I doing?! Do I like girls? Think, Jane, think! Oh, Rebecca. Now she's beautiful. Her gorgeous red lips and her cute little smile when she answers the problem right. And her adorable little laugh. Shit! I like Rebecca. I have a crush on Rebecca! Shit! I'm a goddamn lesbian! Shit! Joey was right. What the hell am I going to do?! _Jane sighed and rolled over to look at the time: 1:04 am. _Great. Now I'm going to be exhausted during my softball game! Stupid Joey! Ugh! How on earth will I tell Ma and Pop? And Frankie and Tommy?! Shit! I'm screwed. _Suddenly, she felt a tingling on her right wrist. She pulled her arm out from under the blanket and stared at it. She blinked, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Underneath the "M" was another black letter: "A".

**AN: Hey again! Hope you liked that! So I've had this idea rolling around in my head where Maura is 14 and Jane is 16 and Maura wants a babysitter so she's not as lonely and her mom hires Jane. It's a teen rizzles AU, that's loosely based off a babysitting job my mom had when she was 16 which basically meant she was paid to hang out with a girl who was only a couple years younger than her. So what do you guys think? Something you might like to read? Please let me know! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I thought you guys deserved another chapter because it took a lot longer for the last one (but I wouldn't get used to a new chapter everyday), so here you go. Sorry if it is a bit short; I didn't have too much to tell in this chapter. As always, reviews are welcome! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey, baby."

Jane turned to see the face of her beautiful girlfriend, Lily. Lily's light brown hair was curled and framing her face and her glasses were a bit low on her nose, showing off her gray-blue eyes.

"Hey, cutie." Jane responded, carefully pushing Lily's glasses up her nose and closer to her eyes.

Lily giggled. "So, are you excited for tonight?"  
Today was their six month anniversary, and although it seemed juvenile to Jane, Lily had planned a special date for them.

"I sure am. I wish you would tell me where we are going, though."

"Jane, I know you don't like surprises, but I promise you'll love it!"  
Jane couldn't even try to be mad at her adorable girlfriend. "Fine. But I'm not wearing a skirt."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

* * *

"Okay, you can look now."  
"Wow, Lily, this all looks amazing!"  
Lily blushed and looked at the sight before them. She had recreated the night where Jane had finally confessed her feelings to her. Jane had never had a girlfriend and didn't know how to go about getting one. She and Lily had met in their sophomore biology class. They became friends and Jane realized she had developed a crush on Lily. She thought she would never have a shot with Lily; that Lily was straight. That was until one particularly warm night in November when she was at Lily's house, eating a picnic in the middle of the backyard.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night?" Lily asked Jane.

"Well, if I recall, I was super nervous. I had decided to come out to you. I thought that at least you'd know I was gay if you wanted to be with me. We were sitting right here, under this tree. And I said 'Lily, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I already feel closer to you than I have to anyone, ever. You're the first person I'm saying this to, even though I've known for about a year and a half. I really hope this doesn't change anything between us, but I'm a lesbian.' And then you threw your arms around me and pulled me into the biggest hug. And you said 'Jane, it doesn't matter to me because I'm gay, too. And I've been struggling with how to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore.' And I said 'I could never NOT want to hang out with you because I've had a crush on you since we met.' Then you kissed me on the cheek and curled into my arms and we spent the rest of the night cuddling under the stars."

"Are you ever going to tell anyone about us? About you?"

"Sweetie, I know your parents are very accepting of you and us, but I'm afraid my parents won't be."

"You won't know until you try."  
"Lily, can we please drop this? I just want to spend the night with you."

"Fine, but you could at least tell your brothers."

"Lily, I said drop it! I've told all my friends and I'm open about it in school. It's not like I'm hiding you. You've met my family. So, please, just stop."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just want you to feel as open with your parents as I am with mine."

"Babe, it's okay. You know I love you, anyway."

Lily gasped. "Jane, you just said 'I love you.'"

"Hmm…I guess I did. I love you, Lily."

Lily just stared at her blankly.

"Hey, Lily, you gonna say it back or did I just-"

Jane was cut off by Lily's lips on hers. They were so soft and inviting. Jane kissed back harder, feeling Lily's arms pull her in tighter. Jane and Lily opened their mouths simultaneously and their tongues began to brush against each other over and over. Lily's fingernails dug into Jane's back slightly, trying to pull her even closer and Jane couldn't help but moan. Jane quickly pulled back, embarrassed, her face turning bright red.

"I love you, too, Jane!" Lily gushed breathlessly.

"Best first kiss ever!" Jane whispered back.

Lily laughed. "I agree." she said, giving Jane a quick peck on the cheek.

Jane smiled at her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. She felt a tingling on her right wrist and turned her arm over to see yet another black letter: "U".

"I love you, Jane." Lily said, her eyes closed.

"I love you, too." Jane replied, still staring at the new letter on her arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So, Jane, tomorrow's the big day. The big one-eight." her friend, Natalie, said to her as they walked towards the locker room from their last period class to get ready for softball practice.

"Yeah. And?" Jane responded.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Sure, because then I'll be eighteen and suddenly I'll grow balls and be able to come out to my family." Jane said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just can't believe you haven't told them yet."  
"Look, Nat, there are a lot of things my family doesn't know. I didn't tell them after I figured it out after that date with Grant or when I started dating Lily. Or when she broke up with me a year later because she didn't like that our relationship was such a secret. No, I didn't tell them even then. I cried in my room, alone." she paused for a minute, allowing what she had just said sink into her friend's head. "I haven't even told Frankie, and you know how close we are."

"He is almost sixteen. I'm pretty sure he'd understand."  
"Yeah, I know he would. But who knows how he'd react? What if he stops looking up to me? What if he hates me or never looks at me the same way? And I'd hate for him to have to hide things from my ma and pop."  
"Well, maybe you could start by just telling Frankie. And maybe Tommy."

"Tommy's only thirteen. He may not understand."

"I'm pretty sure he understands what a lesbian is."

"Natalie, just stop. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Janie! Happy Birthday to you!" her family sang the next morning as she came into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Here, Janie. I made a special breakfast just for you." Angela said, kissing her cheek and setting the plate down in front of her.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?! Thanks, Ma!" Jane replied, shoving a forkful in her mouth.

"So, what are your plans for today?" her pop asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well, Natalie and Jeremy are throwing me a little party tonight at Natalie's house. But, I promised Frankie that we'd go to the park and play a little one-on-one so he'll be ready for basketball tryouts. Right, Frankie?"  
"Yeah. Just you and me. Be prepared to lose!"  
Jane laughed. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that, bro."  
"Jane, why don't you take Tommy with you?" Angela asked.

"Ma, I promised Frankie it'd just be the two of us." Jane replied, calmly.

"Yeah, Ma." Frankie added.

"But Ma! I wanna go, too!" Tommy whined.

"Oh, stop your whining." Pop told him. "We'll do something together."

Jane and Frankie choked back laughter, knowing all too well what a day with Pop entailed. It meant a lot of cursing and yelling as he tried to fix a pipe or something. And then a two hour lecture on proper house maintenance. They both knew it was hell.

"Yeah, Tommy! You and Pop will have a great day together!" Jane teased, not letting her parents catch on to the sarcasm in her voice.

"C'mon, Jane. Let's go." Frankie said, walking towards the door.

* * *

"Alright, Frankie, let's take a break." Jane said between gasps of breath. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead. "You wanna get a hotdog?"

"Yeah. And water." Frankie added.

After they got their lunch, they sat down on a park bench. They sat in silence for several minutes, both waiting for the other to speak.

"Uh, Frankie?" Jane started.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something for a minute? It's kinda serious."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"

Jane nodded and swallowed hard. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. "Do you remember my friend Lily?"

"Yeah, you guys were super close for like a year and then never talked again."  
"Yeah, well, um, the thing is…um, we stopped talking because…well, I'm…we were…it's just that…" Jane trailed off.

"Janie, I'm your brother. You can tell me anything. I don't say it enough, but I love you and look up to you. Nothing could ever change that. I'd never judge you, because I know you'd never judge me. So, just tell me."

"You're right, Frankie. Okay, here goes. Frankie, I'm gay."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?! How do you know?!"

"I'm a sophomore. Not an idiot or oblivious. You're my sister, so I know you pretty damn well."

"No! There's no way you could have known! How long have you known? I only figured it out like four years ago."

"Well, you were never really girly, but I don't stereotype. But you never talked about guys. The only guy I remember is one date with Joey Grant. And then you started hanging around Lily. I saw the way you looked at her. She always made you smile. Then, I heard you crying in your room one night and after that Lily never came over. I had a feeling you guys had broken up. And then there's the fact that I saw you kiss her in her car one night when she dropped you off. Don't worry, though. I didn't tell Ma or Pop or Tommy. That's not something I would do."

"When did you get so smart?" Jane asked wistfully, pulling Frankie into a hug.

"I've always been smart."

"Oh, shush."

Frankie pulled away from her hug. "You gonna tell them soon?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm just glad I had the courage to tell you." Jane felt a tingling on her wrist and looked down to see the the black "R" that was forming. "C'mon, we gotta get home. I need a shower."

"You really do." Frankie said, making a face.

"Shut up!" Jane replied, shoving him playfully, suddenly feeling giddy. It was as if a little weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Race ya!" she screamed, taking off in the direction of their house.

Frankie smiled and shook his head, dashing after his older sister. Nothing had changed.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that! As always, reviews are welcome! One more chapter after this and then we meet Maura! I know that's what you've all been waiting for!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter took time! It's long, so I hope you like it! Next chapter is when Maura comes in, so stick around! Reviews are welcome, and encouraged! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Jane! You're here!" Angela shouted as she greeted her daughter at the door. "I thought you'd never make a Sunday family dinner."

"Yeah, Janie, how's rookie life treating you?" Frankie teased, walking into the front hall.

"How's the academy treating you?" Jane retorted, stepping around her mother.

"Good to see you again, Jane." Frankie smiled at her. They hadn't seen much of each other in years. Jane went into the police academy, and once she graduated, Frankie was entering. She had been working the streets, in true rookie-style, and hadn't been able to come to her family's weekly dinners.

"Hey, Pop." Jane said, grabbing two beers from the fridge and handing one to her father, who was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey, Janie. Thanks."

"Jane!" her mother gasped. "Are you drinking?!"

"Ma, I'm twenty-two years old. If I want a beer, I'll drink a beer."

Angela gave her a stern look. "Not in my house you won't."

"Ang, lay off of her. She's old enough. It's not like she gave Frankie one." Pop came to her defense.

"Yeah, Ma, Jane and I aren't the ones you should worry about when you talk about drinking."

"Frankie!" Jane screamed at her brother, but she was thinking the same thing. Tommy had been incarcerated earlier that year for hitting a priest while driving under the influence, at only seventeen. "Ma, if you don't want me drinking here, then I'll go have a beer at my apartment." Jane had moved out two years ago when she graduated the academy.

"Look, let's just have a nice family dinner." Angela said quietly.

They ate in tense silence for several minutes.

"So, Frankie, you'll be graduating soon." Jane finally said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be out of the police academy. I mean, I'm twenty, I really need to get started on an actual career."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't wait to graduate."

"I still don't understand why you both wanted to be police officers." Angela cut in.

"I've been helping out Vice. They've been talking about me joining them and going undercover." Jane continued, ignoring her mother's comment.

"Congrats, Janie!" her father said, smiling at his daughter.

"Well, that's not bad." Angela agreed.

Frankie snorted. "Ma, she has to go undercover as a pro."

Jane glared at her brother.

"A pro? A professional? For what?" Angela asked, confused.

"A prostitute, Ma." Jane mumbled.

"A WHAT?!" Angela shouted.

"Ma! It's undercover. It's not real." Jane protested.

"Fine. Fine. Maybe you'll meet a handsome guy in Vice."

Jane and Frankie shared a look, but Angela was oblivious.

"We really should have a talk Jane. You haven't been on a date since you were fourteen. You've never even talked to me about any guys you like." Angela pestered.

"There's never been anything to tell. Can we talk about this later?"

"After dinner. This is serious, Jane."

* * *

Dinner was finished and Frankie and Frank Sr. were relaxing on the couch, while Angela and Jane washed dishes in the kitchen.

"Jane, why won't you talk to me?"

"Ma, there's honestly nothing to talk about."  
"You are twenty-two years old. You're not getting any younger. You're going to have to go on dates sometime. You could meet a nice man, get married, give me grandchildren." Angela lectured.

"Ma, just stop. Just because you don't know about dates I've been on, doesn't mean I haven't been on any."

"Well, why haven't you told me about anyone?"

"There's never been anything to tell. Nothing's been that serious." That was a lie. Just last year Jane had been dating Brennah, a sophomore at BCU, and they had been discussing moving in together. But Brennah broke it off because Jane refused to let her meet her family. Jane sighed. _Another relationship ruined because I'm not out to my family._

"Well, were they handsome?" Angela asked, interrupting Jane's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, really attractive."  
"Jane, have you thought about your soulmate?" Angela glanced down at Jane's right arm.

"No, not really. I suppose it's only a matter of time before their whole name appears."  
"What do you think his name is? Maurizo? Maurice?" Angela asked, getting excited that her daughter was actually having the conversation she'd been wanting to have for years.

"Does it really matter? I may never meet them. But I don't really care. I don't need to be with my 'soulmate.'" Jane replied, putting air quotes around the word "soulmate."

"But, Janie, that's the person you're meant to be with." Angela insisted.

"Well, you and Pop aren't each other's soulmates and you guys are great together."

Angela sighed, dreading having to respond. "Jane do you remember a that conversation we had when you were four?"

Jane shook her head.

"Well, you wanted to know what a soulmate was and why you had a letter on your wrist. And then you found out that your father and I didn't have each other's names. And I told you that you'd understand when you were older. Well, the truth is, your father and I did settle. We met young, and yes we were in love, at the time. But now our relationship is a bit strained because we aren't truly meant to be."  
"Why did you marry him? Start a family with him?"

"Your Nonna, may she rest in peace, never believed in true love and soulmates. She was a practical woman. She knew I cared for Frank and told me to either marry him and start a family, or move on. I couldn't just move on. I wasn't ready yet. So we married. And it was great at first, but he was always working. He still is. Right after you were born, he left the hospital to go to work. He almost missed Frankie's because he didn't want to leave in the middle of a job. The only reason he didn't miss Tommy's was because I forced him to stay. He was, IS, a workaholic. That's why I worry about you. How will you meet you're soulmate if you're always working?"  
"Ma, look. I'm young. I'll meet my soulmate if or when it happens. Stop worrying about me."

"I just want you to meet a nice man."

Jane sighed, tubbing her temples. It was times like these that she wished she could come out to her mother. _Eventually all the letters will appear and she'll find out anyway. God, she's going to hate it. Probably hate me for it._

"Ma, I have to tell you something." Jane said nervously. _What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I thinking? Shit. Now she's going to expect me to tell her something. Shit._

"Jane? Is everything okay?" Angela asked, looking at her daughter's face.

Jane swallowed hard, trying to calm her nerves. "Um, how important is it to you?"

"What?" Angela furrowed her brow.

"How important is it to you that I find my soulmate?"

"Oh, Janie. I just want you to be happy. But, if you think you don't need your soulmate to be truly happy, I won't push you to find them. But, you will have to get married someday. I just want to know that you'll be taken care of."  
"Ma, I can take care of myself. And I don't need a man to be happy."  
"Jane, if there wasn't someone out there for you I wouldn't push you." Angela grabbed her right arm. "But I know there is. Whoever this Maur-something is will make you truly happy and that's all I want for you."  
"But you want me to meet a man and have kids. That's what you really want."

"Well, yes. But I want you to be happy more. And if that won't make you happy, how can I force you to?"  
"I don't know, Ma. I've never really seen myself as the marriage and kids type. But if I were to meet my soulmate maybe I'd feel differently. Maybe then I'd want marriage and kids. But right now, I really don't know. And I really don't think I want to be pregnant, ever. Maybe I'd adopt or something. Pregnancy just doesn't seem like my thing."  
"Jane, it's your life. Do what you want with it. Now, is that all, or is there something else you wanted to say?"  
"Um, no, I think that's it."  
"Okay, now, I met the nicest boy at the supermarket today. His name is Kevin and he really seems like-"

"Ma! Didn't we just talk about this?" Jane interrupted.

"Well, yes, but you could still go on a date."  
"For Christ's sake, Ma!"

"Don't use the lord's name that way, Jane!"  
"You know what, Ma?! If you're gonna set me up, you might as well find a nice woman for me because I'm gay!" Jane shouted and stormed out the door of the house, slamming it, before her mother could respond.

The door flew open and Angela pulled Jane into the house. She dragged her into the living room. "Frank! Frankie! Help me!"

"Ma! Let go of me!" Jane screamed, trying to free herself from her mother's grasp.

"Jane, just calm down." Frankie said, taking her hand and pulling her to sit on the couch.

"Angela! What the hell is going on?!" Frank Sr. shouted.

"She's…she's…" Angela stuttered.

"What Ma's trying to say is I'm gay! A raging homosexual! A huge fucking lesbian! Can I go now?!" Jane screamed, not even caring anymore.

Frankie tried not to laugh at how crazy his sister's outburst was. "Everyone just calm down!" he spoke loudly, but calmly.

Everyone in the room was silent and stared at him.

"You don't seem surprised." Angela said to him.

"That's because I knew."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"It wasn't my thing to tell."  
"How long have you known?!"

"Since my eighteenth birthday." Jane answered for him. "But I knew before that. You remember that date when I was fourteen? That night was the night I figured it out."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Angela asked, clearly hurt.

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve. I knew you'd hate me for it."  
"Jane, I could never hate you. But, this will take a little time getting used to. Are you sure this is what you want? Did something I do make you choose this?"

"Ma, I didn't choose this. I was born this way I know it sounds cliche, but it's true. I can't change who I am. And I've never been happy lying to you."

"Well, I can't say I one hundred percent approve, but I support you no matter what. I love you, Jane."

"That's it?" Frank Sr. finally spoke. "You're gonna put up with our daughter being a fucking dyke?!"

"Pop!" Frankie shouted.

"Frankie, shut the hell up! You knew that your sister was an abomination, and you just accepted that?! Have you all turned your back on God?! How can you even associate with this sinner?!"  
"Pop! I'm the same girl! I'm still your daughter! Your little Janie! Please, don't say that!" Jane was begging now, trying not to cry.

"Get the fuck out of my house! You're not welcome here!"  
Jane walked slowly to the front door and turned around to see the scene in the living room. Her Pop looking at her with such disgust, Frankie looking like he wanted to pound Pop's face, and her Ma staring at her with tears rolling down her face.

"He'll come around." Angela mouthed to Jane.

Jane shook her head and slowly opened the door, stepped out, and slowly shut it behind her. She barely managed to get into her car before her sobs broke free. Her whole body shook as the tears poured down her face.

"Fuck." was all she could say before she felt a tingling on her arm. "A."

"Maura." she said, smiling through her tears as the name rolled off her tongue. "Maura. I like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you're excited for this chapter! I need your help, though. Would it be okay if I don't mention Hoyt in this story? I know technically it's my story, but I'd really like your opinion. I know that what happened with Hoyt did greatly effect Jane and added serious depth to her character but I really don't think I'd be able to write the details of it and I can't just be like "and Hoyt happened three years ago" because that'd just be weird! Please help! As always, reviews are encouraged! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

Jane sauntered towards the crime scene. She could see CSRU flitting around, taking photos and bagging evidence.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane said to the officer standing guard, flashing her badge. She ducked underneath the crime scene tape and made her way over to her partner, Vince Korsak. Korsak had been her partner since she had joined Homicide two years ago, at only twenty six. She was the youngest to ever make homicide detective, and she was damn proud of it. Now, at only twenty eight, she had the highest closure rate in the precinct. Being the only woman brought on a lot of teasing from her fellow detectives, and it didn't help that she was better than them. But she was tough, smart, and followed her gut, which was what made her such a good cop.

"Korsak!" she called to her partner. "What do we got?"

"Looks like a female, caucasian, around forty years old. She's a Jane Doe. Uniforms have yet to find a wallet, purse, or any form of ID."

"Where's the body?"  
"On the bench over there, with the new M.E."

"We got a new M.E.?"

"Jeez, Rizzoli, don't you read the memos?"  
"Oh, shut it, Korsak. I'm gonna go check out the body." Jane walked over to the bench where the body was. "Hmm. Looks like one fatal GSW to the chest. Not a lot of blood, so she probably wasn't killed here." she observed.

"It's hardly wise to guess, Detective." Jane heard a voice behind her. The first thing Jane notice was how overdressed this woman was. The woman was wearing a purple knee length dress with a black blazer and black kitten heels. Her honey blonde curls fell delicately around her face and down her back. Jane could tell this woman was wearing make-up, though not too much. Her hazel eyes had flecks of emerald green with long eyelashes.

_God, this woman's gorgeous._ Jane couldn't help but think and she got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We hardly know the gun shot wound killed her." the woman continued.

"And you are?" Jane asked, realizing she didn't know this woman and wondering what the hell she was doing at a crime scene.

"Oh! I thought you would have gotten the memo. I'm , Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." she said sticking out her hand and flashing Jane a smile.

"Detective Rizzoli." Jane responded. _God, her smile is beautiful. Whoa, slow your roll Rizzoli. Yeah, she's cute, but she's probably straight. And even if she wasn't, you can't possibly date a coworker. It would be awkward if we broke up. But, God she's gorgeous. I want to get to know her. Rizzoli, you can just be friends with someone you find attractive. You've done it before._ Jane thought as she shook 's hand.

"I can't give you a definite cause of death until I do the autopsy. Liver temperature indicates she's been dead for four to six hours. Rigor shows that the body was moved postmortem. There don't appear to be any defensive wounds." filled Jane in.

"She could've been drugged."  
"I won't know that until I get the tox screens."

"Do you ever guess, ? I'm trying to make observations."

"No, you're speculating. And no, I do not guess. I am a woman of science, and I trust the facts, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane felt a fluttering in her stomach at the way the M.E. said her name.

"Will you be viewing the autopsy?"  
"Should I?"  
"Some feel the need to. If you won't bother me it won't be a problem."

"Alright. Here's my phone number. Text me when you're ready to start." Jane said, handing the doctor her card.

* * *

Jane made her way down to the morgue after receiving a text from about the autopsy. That fluttering in her stomach came back at just the thought of seeing the woman.

_Dammit, Rizzoli. Get it together. You can't have a crush on her. _she thought as she pushed open the door to the autopsy room. Jane practically gasped. The medical examiner had traded out her, clearly designer, outfit for a pair of black scrubs and white sneakers. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail in the middle of the back of her head. She looked up and flashed Jane a quick smile.

"Detective Rizzoli. Thank you for coming so quickly. Let's get started." she pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up a scalpel. She clicked on a tape recorder. "Caucasian female, approximately forty years old. Single gun shot wound to the chest. There are no distinct markings on the body, and there appear to be no defensive wounds." worked methodically, thoroughly checking the body, cutting her open, weighing organs, and making notes into her tape recorder. "Well, Detective Rizzoli, it appears you were right. The bullet pierced her left ventricle and that's what killed her. I'll bull the bullet out and send it for ballistics. Now, there is nothing around the wound to suggest it was at close range, so whoever did this has to be a good shooter."

"We could be looking at a professional." Jane thought out loud, snapping back into detective mode after being distracted by how cute was when she was hard at work. _She gets this adorable concentration look on her face, her brow all furrowed and and her lips slightly pressed together. I wonder what those lips would feel like pressed against mine. Or all over my body, kissing me everywhere._

"Detective Rizzoli?" the doctor asked, her face showing concern.

"Hm? Sorry, what did you say?" Jane asked, snapping out of her inappropriate thoughts.

"I didn't say anything. You just zoned out for a second. Were you deep in thought?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean, um…" Jane trailed off. _You need to calm down. She's just a girl, no, woman. Stop getting so nervous. You guys could be friends, but not if you're weird about it._

"Detective Rizzoli, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Um, you can call me Jane, by the way. Some people call me Rizzoli, mostly people here, but we're the only two females. We have to stick together, you know? So call me Jane. My friends call me Jane." Jane rambled.

"Your friends? You want us to be friends?" she asked, looking confused.

"Um, yeah. Unless you don't want-"

"Of course I want to!" she said excitedly, flashing Jane a million dollar smile.

Jane swore she melted at that smile. "So Dr.M Isles?" Jane asked, glancing down at the doctor's name tag. "You gonna make me guess your name?" Jane joked.

"Oh! Sorry! Maura. My name's Maura." she responded cheerfully.

Jane grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, even though it couldn't be seen with her long sleeved shirt. "I, uh, gotta go." she said quickly before running out of the morgue. _Fuck._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the inconvenience with the last update of this chapter. Hopefully this works, if not please let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Shit, shit, shit._ Jane thought as she ran to the elevator, quickly hitting the up button to make her way up to the cafe. She desperately needed a strong cup of coffee. She ran out of the elevator and literally bumped into a patrol officer.

"Watch where you're going, Janie." he said.

"Frankie! Hey! What's up?! Gotta go, bye!" she rambled, pushing past him. She grabbed the largest cup they had and quickly filled it with coffee.

"Jane, are you okay?" Frankie asked, coming up behind her. He had never seen his tough sister so panicky.

Jane could only nod. Her breath was coming in short gasps, on the verge of hyperventilating, and her face was pale. She felt like the room was spinning and was on the verge of either having a major panic attack or fainting.

"Okay, Janie, come with me." Frankie said, grabbing her arm and pulling her outside. He sat her down on a bench in the park across the street. "Okay, breathe, then tell me what's going on."

Jane took a deep breath. "You meet the new medical examiner?"

"Yeah. Saw her at the crime scene. She's cute. Why? Did she do something to you?"

"No! God no! And she's not cute, she's absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous."

"Is that what this is about? You have a crush on the new M.E.?"

Jane rolled her sleeve up, holding her right arm in front of his face. "Frankie, her name is Maura."

Frankie's eyes got wide. "Shit! You mean the new M.E. is your soulmate?!"

"I don't know! Maybe! I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when we met. I mean, it could be a different Maura. How many Mauras are there in the world? Why the fuck does this whole soulmate thing not give you a last name?!"

"Jane, you need to calm down. You have to work with her. Maybe you should talk to Ma about this."

"Hell no! I've barely spoken to her since I came out. She wouldn't understand."

"You know that's because Pop won't let her."

"She chose HIM over me! You know what?! I'm not getting into this right now! I have a case to solve!" Jane stormed back over to the precinct without a second thought.

* * *

After working the case for two weeks, they finally caught the killer.

"Hey, Jane, what do you say we grab a drink at the Robber?" Korsak asked her.

"Yeah, I could go for a beer or two." she agreed.

"Why don't you invite Doctor Isles? She's new, she could use a couple friends."

Jane's panic began to set in. She hadn't had time to think about Maura since the day of the autopsy. She wasn't sure if she was ready to her yet. As if on cue, Maura walked into the bullpen.

"Doctor Isles!" Korsak greeted her. "I was just telling Jane we should invite you to grab a beer with us."

"Thank you, Detective Korsak. But I'm really not a beer drinker. And I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! You wouldn't be intruding! We want you there! Right Jane?"

"Uh, yeah! And you don't have to get a beer." Jane agreed. In truth, she had only been half-listening to their conversation. She desperately needed to know if Maura was THE Maura. She wished she could talk her her Ma about this. _Is it possible to have someone's name and they not have yours?_

"Jane? You ready to go?" Maura asked her.

Jane nodded, got up, and they made their way to the Robber.

* * *

The next day, Jane was sitting at her desk when she heard the telltale click of heels. She smiled to herself at just the thought of seeing Maura.

"Hello, Jane!" Maura greeted her cheerfully. "I brought you a cup of coffee!"

"Aw! Isn't that sweet?! Lezzoli's got her girlfriend bringing her coffee!" Detective Crowe mocked her.

"Shut it, Crowe." Jane responded through clenched teeth. She was used to the teasing by now, but Maura didn't need to be dragged into it.

"What are you gonna do about it, dyke?"

Maura gasped. "Detective Crowe! I'm appalled at your language! I find that type of language highly offensive! Not only is that an awful and offensive slang word, but you're assuming Detective Rizzoli is a lesbian. And I believe that's because of your stereotypical, preconceived notions that all women who are the slightest bit masculine are gay! I happen to know many women more masculine who are not gay, and many who are very feminine and are gay! How can you stand there and insult not only Detective Rizzoli, but the entire LGBTQ+ community?! You are homophobic, sexist, and just plain ignorant! And I for one am personally offended by-"

Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bullpen before she could continue. She kept pulling her until they were outside and sitting on the same bench where two weeks ago Jane was pulled by Frankie.

"Maura, calm down. It's okay."

"No, Jane! It's not! How can he even talk to you that way?! That is workplace harassment and he should be reported!"

"It really doesn't matter to me."

"Well it matters to me! I personally find it offensive! And implying you are gay really isn't-"

"I AM gay." Jane cut her off.

"Oh. Well, shouldn't it offend you more?"

"No. Crowe's just an asshole. And no one here knows that I'm a lesbian. I mean everyone assumes because of stereotypes, but like I've never actually told anyone. Well, except my little brother Frankie, but he's just a patrol officer. I think Korsak has an idea because we've gotten pretty close and he seems to know me pretty well. I mean, I don't talk about my personal life, but there's really not much to tell. Now, why don't you tell me why you're personally offended by me being called gay."

"It wasn't that you were called gay. It's that you were called a dyke. That kind of language is highly offensive to me."

"Yeah, but why? I mean, yeah allies are cool and all, but not many would completely lose it when someone called someone else a dyke."

"Well, Jane, I suppose it's only fair since you told me that I tell you. I personally identify as bisexual, but I definitely have more of a preference to women. I would probably be a four, maybe five, on the Kinsey Scale. The good thing about men is that they're easy. I can have a one night stand, no feelings attached, and they get the same. Women tend to be less in to that, but I have seen my fair share who will. I mean, men may be easy, but nothing compares to the softness of a woman, as you surely know. The soft lips, the tender touch, and watching women come undone underneath you is unbelievably-" Maura cut herself off, blushing furiously at her over sharing.

Jane laughed. "Hey, it's okay, I understand." _God, what I wouldn't give to feel her come undone underneath me. Or have her watch me come undone._

Maura shook her head. "Sorry. I tend to over share or ramble, especially when I'm nervous."

"Why would you be nervous around me? I'm just plain, old Jane Rizzoli. Nothing special here."

"You really don't know? You're gorgeous, my friend."

_Oh my god! Abort mission! Abort mission! She's into women and she thinks I'm gorgeous! Maybe she likes me! Maybe my name is on her wrist and this is her way of telling me! I have to see her arm!_

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to maybe come to my house tonight? We could order in takeout and watch a movie. I mean, I really want us to get to know each other better."

"Sure. I'll bring the food and you pick the movie. Just text me your address and I'll be there. Seven?"

"Perfect." And Maura smiled that beautiful smile that made Jane melt.

_Tonight I'm going to find out if she has my name on her wrist._


End file.
